


Onee-san to the Rescue

by RaeRaePapaya



Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Overprotective, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2102691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRaePapaya/pseuds/RaeRaePapaya





	Onee-san to the Rescue

Uzu flinched, me shiver running up his spine as he felt someone's eyes on him. "She's looking, isn't she?" Uzu whispered, his brow twitching as he began to feel nervous. Ryuko glanced up at the male curiously before her blue eyes moved to scan the immediate area around them.

The dark haired girl shook her head as she turned back to her packed lunch of croquettes. "I don't see her anywhere." Ryuko reassured the male beside her as she bit into a croquette.

She nudged Uzu with her shoulder and the green haired male turned to her as she held up the croquette to his lips. A small grin appeared on Ryuko's lips as Uzu parted his lips, allowing Ryuko to feed him. Before he could even bit into the croquette, a shining bright light illuminated from far behind them.

Uzu pulled back and cleared his throat as he placed his hands on his knees. Ryuko turned back to her lunch, biting into the croquette.

"Yeah, she's watching." Ryuko said in between her chewing.

Uzu nodded. "Yup, I'll move over now." The green haired male muttered as he scooted a few inches away from Ryuko.

\---

His gray eyes looked up as he heard footsteps approaching him. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on as he saw Ryuko walking in his direction. He flashed the girl a smile as she stopped at his side. "Did I make you wait long?" She asked as she looked up at him.

Uzu shook his head, grinning down at her. "Nah, I just got here. Wanna head out now?" He asked, offering the girl his hand.

A small smile appeared in Ryuko's lips as she reached for the male's hand, only for mako to come barreling in. The energetic brunette grabbed onto Ryuko's hand, surprising the green haired male and the dark haired girl.

"Ready to walk home, Ryuko-chan?" Mako asked, smiling brightly.

Ryuko blinked in surprise as she looked between Uzu and Mako. "U-Uh... Actually, I was supposed to walk home with U-Uzu-"

Mako shook her head, a pout on her lips. "No, Lady Satsuki insisted that I walk home with you today! Come on!" Mako chirped as she began pulling Ryuko along. "Bye, Sanageyama-senpai!" Mako called as she waved goodbye to the stunned male.

Uzu finally blinked himself out of his stunned trance. "Are you kidding me? She's not even here in person..." He grumbled under his breath as he shoved his hands into his pockets and kicked at the dirt. He huffed before he trudged forward and headed for home, his shoulders slumped.

\---

The male bit his lip as he looked down at Ryuko, the two of them walking down the hall. He pursed his lips as his gray eyes scanned the immediate area. He glanced over his shoulder, just to make sure the coast was clear. With a small grin, he reached down and gently brushed the back of his hand against Ryuko's.

The dark haired girl smirked slightly and shook her head in amusement. With slightly flushed cheeks, she reached for Uzu's hand and linked their hands together. Uzu grinned and face Ryuko's hand a light squeeze.

The pair continued down the hall at a comfortable pace before they turned the corner. They stopped in their tracks as they saw Sarauki, leaning against the nearby wall.

Satsuki quirked a brow as she glanced between Uzu and Ryuko before looking down at their linked hands.

A soft sigh passed through Uzu's lips as he looked down at Ryuko. "I should've known." He mumbled and released Ryuko's hand. "I'll see ya later, Ryuko." He said as he headed in the opposite direction of Satsuki.

Ryuko waved goodbye to Uzu. "Mm, see ya." She called before turning to Satsuki, frowning at her older sister.

Satsuki blinked as she looked back at Ryuko. "What?"

\---

"Oh, Ryuko!" Sukuyo greeted as Ryuko and Uzu entered the small house. Ryuko waved in greeting as she and Uzu slipped out of their shoes. "Welcome home. Is this your boyfriend?" Sukuyo asked with a smile.

Ryuko grinned slightly as Uzu looked up at Sukuyo, his cheeks dusting pink. "U-Uh, yes! I am!" He rushed out as he bowed to the brown haired woman. "Thank you for letting me into your home!" He said, flustered.

Sukuyo giggled, causing Uzu to flush a dark shade of red. "It's no problem at all." Sukuyo replied before she turned to Ryuko. "Would you two like any snacks?"

The dark haired girl shook her head politely. "No, we were just going to...study!" Ryuko replied.

Uzu blinked in surprise and confusion as he turned to look at Ryuko. "Wait, studying?" He mumbled in confusion and slight disappointment. Ryuko rolled her eyes, a smirk appearing on her lips as she reached over to grasp Uzu's hand.

"Okay, we'll be in the other room then!" Ryuko said as she pulled Uzu into the other room. She closed the door behind them as Uzu sat down on the ground, leaning back on his hands. He pursed his lips as his brows furrowed slightly from disappointment.

"So... Did you want to start studying then?" He grumbled.

Ryuko rolled her eyes as she sat down beside Uzu, a smirk on her lips. "Idiot, we're not studying." She replied to him as she rested her head on his shoulder, grateful that he wasn't wearing his coat at the moment.

Uzu flushed as Ryuko scooted closer to him. He bit his lip as he for up abruptly, Ryuko fumbling to catch herself. She looked up at Uzu curiously as she watched him remove his spiked belt before sitting behind her, situating her in between his legs. She flushed as Uzu pulled her back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her waist and his head dipping down to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

A soft laugh passed through the girl's lips as she leaned into Uzu's embrace. "Are you blushing right now?" She asked as her eyes fluttered close. A smile appeared on her lips as she felt Uzu squeeze her in his arms.

"Shut up." He grumbled against her shoulder Ryuko laughed lightly when the door opened suddenly, revealing Satsuki and Mako at the door.

"We're home- oh! Ryuko-chan!" Mako greeted as Uzu looked up in surprise. The male gulped nervously as Satsuki turned her attention to him, her eyes narrowing slightly. Flustered, he pushed Ryuko away from him, the girl scooting slowly across the floor as a curious expression crossed her features.

Uzu glanced awkwardly between the three girls. "We weren't doing anything!" He blurted out suddenly and Ryuko cupped her forehead tiredly.

\---

Ryuko glanced up at Uzu as the male reached across the table to grasp her hand. She parted from her milkshake and flashed the boy a smile. Uzu grinned in return as he began to rub the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Hey, babe." He spoke up as he met her eyes.

"Hm?"

"Why is your sister sitting five tables away from us?" Uzu asked.

Ryuko chuckled sheepishly. "U-Um... " she bit her lip as she lightly squeezed Uzu's hand. "She kind of found out about our date today." She admitted with a sheepish grin. The green haired male groaned quietly as he rested his head on the table.

"I just wanna take you out on a date without your sister bothering us..." Uzu whined quietly. Ryuko rolled her eyes at Uzu being dramatic before she reached across the table, running her fingers through his hair.

A small grin appeared on her face as she leaned close to Uzu. "Hey, I just remembered that sis has plans next weekend. As soon as she's gone, I'm all yours." Ryuko whispered as her grin grew into a smirk.

Uzu lifted his head to look at Ryuko, his eyes bright and a smile on his lips. "Really? You're the best!" He whispered as he cupped the back of Ryuko's head. The girl laughed in response before she leaned forward, feeling Uzu gently pull her towards him.

Before they could meet each other halfway, Uzu blinked his eyes open as he felt something hit his head. He sighed and looked down at the table to see a lone French fry by his elbow. His gray eyes flicked over to where Satsuki was sitting. His eyes landed on Ryuko's older sister, the girl dressed in a large, floppy hat and a pair of large sunglasses as if that were supposed to hide her identity.

Uzu quirked a brow as Satsuki looked down at her plate of food, trying to avoid looking suspicious. "Really?" He asked, gesturing to the French fry by his elbow.

FIN.


End file.
